Patience is a Virtue
by yummy'muffins
Summary: Harry falls asleep in his Potions lesson, he gets a punishment that leads to sloppy make-outs. Bad at summary's jeez.
1. Chapter 1

Patience is a virtue

Black hair. Long black hair, not as greasy as it looked, soft to the touch. Lips, usually thinned out and straightened into a straight line, gentle as they moved against his neck. "Potter." The word is flat, bored, seemingly uninterested in the situation. "Mr. Potter". A hard shove from his right made Harry raise his head from his arms, bleary eyed, glasses perched on his nose at an odd angle, leaving a red dent in his cheek. "Ah, so the slumbering lion awakens, if you would be so gracious as to refrain from sleeping in my lessons, I would be grateful". The, dreaded, potions master turned on his heels and stalked to the front of the classroom, his cloak billowing behind him, as Harry blinked after him. He got another shove in the side from Hermione's sharp elbow, making him wince rubbing a his side yawning, "Harry, how can you sleep a time like this!" She hissed out, "There's only a month until NEWTS!" she whispers harshly, adding powdered lizard's tail to the bubbling cauldron, stirring three quarter clockwize turns, "please tell me you've been revising, not just when you're with me and Ron, mind." She continues talking, "revision is important", "can you pass me that?", Harry just nods, grumbles now and then leaning his head heavily in his hand. The lesson finally ends, everyone putting stoppers into their vials containing a garish yellow coloured liquid, packing quills and parchment into their bags, filtering out through the door "Mr. Potter, stay. The rest of you may leave." Hermione gives him a sympathetic look walking away to catch up with Ron. Professor Snape, potions master, was sat at the front of the classroom scribbling furiously on seperate pieces of parchment, the door slammed shut behind Harry, he glanced back at it nervously hoping from one foot to the other, Snape lifted his left arm motioning for him to come forward with a flick of his finger, eyes never leaving the parchment.

Harry was stood in front of his desk, shuffling his feet, the only sound coming from the scrawling of his Professor's quill on parchment. Glancing down, the page practically dripping with red ink,  
a deep sympathy for that poor sod fills Harry's chest. Giving a small cough, Snape's eyes eventually pull away from the, now red, page. Snape puts the quill down gently, "Ah, yes. Mr.  
Potter-" He leans back in his chair "I understand your simple brain may not be able to precieve certain infromation. However, I will not condone sleeping in my lessons. I think testing all of the potions made this lesson will suffice as punishment, don't you think?" Harry turns to survey the room, there must be over a dozen potions to sample, he especially didn't want to try Neville and Ron's he thought with a grimance.

"How can I test them, if I don't even know what it is?" At this, Snape leans forward onto steepled fingers, something close to a ghost of a smile on his lips that could only be thought of as sinister sending a slight shudder down Harry's spine. "Exactly, Potter. Pay attention next time, and perhaps this won't happen." His face hardens "Now go test them, before I make you." Giving an irritated sigh Harry throws his bag down and stalks over to the closest desk picking up the vial carefully swirling the contents around, pulling out the stopper, putting it to his mouth and necking it back.  
It tasted vile, like cod-liver oil, thick and difficult to swallow. He coughed again and again but it wouldn't shift, eventually it slid far enough down his throat he was able to choke it down. "It would seem Miss Parkinson has made an error with her potion" Harry nods his agreement, moving to the next table, the colouring turning green near the bottom.

"Please say this is a failure so I don't have to taste it, sir." He says motioning towards the vial glancing back at his Professor.

"Although it is rather different in colour, try it, you may be surprised. Pleasantly, or not I cannot say which" Harry groans picking it up, removing the cork giving it a cautious sniff, it didn't smell that bad compared to other potions. He took a small sip, it tasted of nothing, then a putrid taste filled his mouth making his eyes water, it was worse than the last one. "Not that nice of a surprise then?" Snape said a smirk playing at his lips, Harry glared back at him wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand moving onto the next vial.

One after the other, vial after vial, all were wrong. All were disgusting. Harry felt like his stomach was crawling, a burning in the back of his throat, he felt like he'd been hit with a jelly leg hex leaning heavily against the last desk panting slightly eyes closed and head down. The world was spinning, his pants felt tighter than usual, he shifted his robes to cover him. A sudden wave of something unkown passed through Harry making his legs go weak, so weak that he nearly falls to the floor. "Potter, are you quite alright?" He grips at the edge of the table with one hand, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses.

"M'fine Professor" Harry barely manages to say, another wave passes through him making his legs buckle gripping the table, his throat felt ridiculously dry. Snape sauntered over silently, pushing Harry's head up placing a hand over his forehead Harry tried to pull away biting his lip but Snape kept a strong hold, his face stoic, thinking. He pulled a stool towards him, pulled away from Harry pointing at it "Sit" pulling his wand its holder transfiguring a stray quill into a small goblet, the pointing it towards the goblet murmuring "Aguamenti" filling it with water "Drink." passing it over to him but, Harry couldn't quite grip it spilling it on himself, hands shaking, Severus sighed clearly irritated. Lifting the goblet to Harry's lips tilting it, the water just dribbled from the corner of his mouth, his face flushed chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes half lidded. When Severus edged closer he blanched back, bright green eyes wide and blazing, nearly falling off the stool Severus looped an arm around his back to steady him, Harry started squirming trying to get out of his grip but he kept his hand there, picking up the goblet raising it to his own lips taking a slow sip catching how Harry watches him open mouthed licking at his own lips. Moving his hand up Harry's body tilting his head back, pressing his mouth against the other's letting Harry drink and lap at the inside of his mouth. It was hot, and Harry had a sweet taste to him pulling his face closer to his they're lips moved against eachothers pushing his tongue past the barrier of Harry's teeth, tasting him.

Harry gripped at the front of his robes, and groaned into his mouth, squirming in his arms Severus sucking at his tongue. Harry pulled away panting, still gripping onto Severus's robes "P-professor?"  
The reality of the situation hit Severus, his mouth opened then closed, he pulled his mouth into a straight line, stood up and yanked himself free from Harry's grasp "Get. Out" Harry had the audacity to look confused.

"Sir?"

He stormed away, picked up Harry's bag and threw it at him. "Get out. Now." The bag hit Harry square in the chest winding him, he rubbed at his chest putting the bag onto his shoulder standing on shaky legs taking a step forward Severus raised a hand making him halt "Wrong direction, turn around and get out of my sight you impertinant brat" Harry looked down at his feet then back up glared at him, turned around and walked out of the room. Severus sighed, catching himself raising a hand to his lips groaning in frustration and storming out of the room and into his private rooms casting Nox extinguishing the lights, surrounding him in darkness.

Where he belonged. 


	2. Chapter 2

Patience is a Virtue

Harry was lying on his bed high up in the Gryffindor tower, scratching idly at his side, thinking about what had occurred earlier in the potions classroom his Professor's lips moving against his,  
a bitter but pleasant taste, a number of thoughts passed through Harry's head, some he instantly shook away. Sighing he rolled over onto his front, head in his crossed arms, he thought about the arm that had somehow gotten wrapped tightly round his waist, secure, making sure not to let him fall, the surprisingly soft tendrils of hair ghosting over his face, how the robes felt in his hands. He had felt safe in those arms, his Professor's arms, how weird was that? The kissing had been, nice? Probably the best kissing he'd ever taken part in that was for sure. "You alright there mate?" Harry lifted his head from his arms, eyes resting on Ron who was looking at him concern showing in his blue eyes, Harry grinned back at his ginger friend "M'fine, Ron" Ron just gave a small smile and lay back on his own bed opening a Quidditch Monthly "Night" Ron nodded back flicking through the pages.

Harry cast his curtains shut placing a locking charm on them, whispering a "Silencio" he pulled his jumper off over his head and his shirt with it, yanked his trousers down his legs. Harry lay back on his soft red bed sighing softly with contentment, running a hand along his ribs, tracing them lightly with his fingernails making them go higher up his body, tracing around before rubbing gently over his right nipple, already raised with interest, he gave it a small pinch at first before alternating between rubbing and pinching sending sparks straight to his groin. Harry groaned nibbling at his bottom lip sliding his other hand towards his boxers as he twisted the little nub.  
Every twist and pull sending jolts down to his groin, sliding his hand under the band of his boxers beginning to palm his half-hard member, panting Harry threw his head to the side tugging at his cock that was starting to drip pre-come he slid his thumb over the slit smearing it, raising it to his mouth darting his tongue tasting it curiously, using his other hand to squeeze harshly at his member making him groan. Rolling back over to his front, raising himself up onto his hands and knees rubbing his face into the pillow, thinking about a body pressing into his back, an arm holding him securely from behind, hair brushing against his neck, the roughness of robes rubbing against his back. His hand, no not his hand, that persons long fingers kept tugging at his member he moaned into his pillow hissing a soft "yes" glasses digging into his face, the person would press soft kisses to his neck then bite that spot behind his ear, one more pull sent him over the edge his cries muffled by the pillow body shaking as he climaxed onto his sheets his legs going weak making Harry fall back onto the bed. He felt sated, cushioned by a buzz of a pleasant orgasm, but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. About who exactly he pictured pre-climax, he brushed it off casting a quick scourigify and pulling his boxers back on,  
closing his eyes preparing to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Patience is a Virtue

Down in the depths of the dungeons, Severus Snape was sat in his high-backed, leather upholstered arm chair, book opened in his lap. After returning to his quarters, Severus had tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. All he could think about was what had happened an hour or so previous he had found himself getting aroused from the memory of Potter's soft, warm, pliable mouth, how he had clung so tightly to him, his eyes hooded with lust. He had felt like a randy teenager again,  
it wasn't an enjoyable experience. Unfortunately, he had to go into his washroom and touch himself until he had, had the needed release to quench the growing arousal. Severus shifted in his seat uncomfortably the thoughts beginning to run through his mind again, he shut his eyes breathed deeply and began naming the properties of higher level potions, after he had calmed himself he reopened his eyes to find he had lost his place on the page, sighing, he restarted the page but he would reach about halfway then lose track of where he was, mind drifting. Shutting the book, placing it on a table close to his right side, pinching the bridge of his nose. He tapped the tabletop once with his wand ordering for a tumbler of Firewhisky, leaning on his hand watching the fire crackle, burn then smoulder into ashes, a small spark above the table then a full bottle of Firewhisky appeared, a smirk played at Severus's lips as he poured himself a glass and quaffed it back pouring another glass, standing, taking a heady sip walking across the room to the fireplace running his finger along the edge, his face pulled into a line.

He, Severus Snape, Potions master. Respected teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had kissed a student. Not just a student, Potter. Harry Potter. Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World. Son of his school friend Lily Evans and nemesis James Potter.  
His face twisted into a sneer at the thought, but, it soon fell away replaced with an undescribable emotion. Disgust? Hatred? Sorrow?

Or perhaps, sick, twisted, glee? The thought that the one most hated by James Potter had gotten to taste his son. But, he was still Lily's son, part Lily. He looked along the mantle piece, no family photos, no trinkets, just settled dust and candleholders and one framed photo of Lily, green eyes bright a big grin on her face, red hair tangled in places a tear down the centre pulling at her lips, deforming her face. His brow creased remembering the day he tore it up, he had called her a mudblood, his throat tightened at the memory.

Severus had tried fixing the tear in the photo, but each time he did, the rip would reappear. He had thought about asking Albus about it, but decided he didn't want to waste the old mans time.  
He placed the photo back where it belonged, turned on his heel and walked towards the door, time for him to go patrol the corridors. He pulled his cloak off the back of the door, wrapping it around his pyjama clad shoulders, slipping on a comfortable pair of shoes walking out into the cool corridor.

Harry had decided it would be a good idea to go for a strole through the halls of Hogwarts. He slipped on his trusty invisibility cloak, stepping out through the portrait hole. Walking down staircase after staircase, a set of stairs had decided to change Harry's direction when he was halfway down sending him closer and closer to the dungeons, he halted at some point looking left then right deciding to turn down a seperate corridor, it seemed familiar.

Severus strolled past the Slytherin dormitories, turned a corner here, checked behind a tapestry there, he reached a spot where he hadn't been to for nearly six years, there was an eery sense of familiarity, he stopped when he heard the swish of robes "now then, who's snuck out of their dorms at this time of night?" He thought to himself, it was dark, yes but, not as dark that he would be unable to see someone walking a few paces ahead of him, something shimmered. An ankle? Ah, so it was Potter, of course. The amount of times they had gone through this same situation throughout the seven years, the first time Severus remembered was here, in a room not that far down the hall,  
Potter's first year, he had encountered the mirror of Erised. -

If Severus was able to look in the mirror now, he wouldn't know what to expect, what he would see.  
He had found the mirror, some time during the summer, maybe earlier. He had seen himself and Lily, her hand and one of his own on the shoulders of a young boy with Lily's eyes who smiled back at him.  
She was happy, he had a smile that felt strange to him. He would go down most nights, just to see her, and the son he might have had. She looked almost alive, almost as if you could pull her out from behind the glass. But she stayed on her side, with the wrong Severus. And he stayed on his side, he felt like the one trapped behind glass, not her. One night he had gone down, storming down the corridors, robes billowing the door was already opened, he had peered in to find Potter sat in front of the mirror, mesmerised by it Lily's eyes reflecting back at him. He had stayed, watching as Potter had stared into the mirror the boy had started drifting off and he had heard a small cough behind him, he turned to come face to face with Albus who smiled sadly, Severus had turned on his heel and stormed away, Dumbledore watching him leave.

He hadn't looked into the mirror since, apparently it had been destroyed. The sound of a door being pushed shut made his brain click back into place, he strolled towards the door pushing it open slightly, yes. This was the room, he could see the markings on the floor where the mirror had been moved, it looked like no-one was in there, but he could hear muffled breathing. He walked towards the centre of the room making sure his shoes would hit against the stone flooring, a small gasp came from where the mirror once stood, he came to a stand-still near it "Potter, come out from under that ridiculous thing now." The shimmering light seemed to fall, revealing the boy's head stopping at his shoulders so he was still mostly invisible, "I do not wish to talk to half a form, Potter. Take the stupid creation off."

"But I-". Giving an exasperated sigh Severus reached out grasped hold of some material.

"No excuses, Potter. Now. Take. It. Off." The boys eyes widened slightly, a flush reddened his ears.  
Severus waited a few seconds before sneering and pulled at the material, it slid slowly down Potter's body revealing expanses of skin, he slept topless? Then it fell off completely, and Potter was stood there with only his boxershorts on. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose "Oh for Merlin's sake, do you have no common decency?" The boy glared back at him, hands balling into fists, opening his mouth as if to say something, Severus raised his hand preventing him from uttering a word that would tax the brain-cells. He un-clasped his cloak and handed it over, shaking his fist which contained the invisibility cloak "Confiscated. Now put that on and cover yourself up, what were you thinking? Prancing around Hogwarts in your undergarments! I understand you may not have recieved many brain-cells but this is stupidity beyond redemption!" The boy glared at him, biting his lip, and pulling the cloak around himself, as he did Severus caught a glimpse of something he did not wish to see. Potter's boxershorts had stains on them, certain stains that can only come to be from certain actions. He pinched the bridge of his nose again, then a thought passed through his head, and he smirked. He stepped towards Potter, who was still tying the top of the cloak, lifting his chin up. Potter blinked up at him, confusion and arousal perhaps. Severus breathed against the nape of his neck and the boy shivered, he pressed closer and Potter squeezed his eyes shut, then his face seemed to relax and his mouth opened wantonly. Severus scoffed, and let go of his chin. "Run along, Potter" He watched as Potter flushed, glared at the floor and stormed out of the room.

Severus stalked back to his rooms, a smirk toying at his lips. This might be fun, he thought.


End file.
